


Omega da riproduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe degli Alpha [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Furry, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non c'è cosa che un Alpha non possa ottenere dai suoi Omega.





	Omega da riproduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Omega!verse: il principe degli alfa vuole un erede

Omega da riproduzione

“Tu sei un Omega molto giovane. Suppongo tu non sappia qual è il modo sicuro per avere un erede Alpha per quelli come me” disse il principe.  
L’Omega batté le palpebre, le sue iridi color dell’oro brillarono.  
Il principe si sedette sul triclino, al suo fianco e gli sciolse i lunghi capelli castani, facendo in modo ricadessero sulla fodera di raso rosso.  
“Si cerca una femmina adeguata?” domandò l’Omega, con voce titubante.  
Il principe gli accarezzò una spalla nuda con il dorso della mano e lo liberò dal suo unico indumento, un drappo di tessuto trasparente.  
“Quando si concepisce con una donna, si va incontro alla probabilità della genetica” sussurrò.  
“Con gli uomini non si può concepire” mormorò l’Omega, inarcando un sopracciglio castano. Abbassò le orecchie da lupo, la punta rosea del naso gli fremette.  
Il principe lo fece stendere sul triclino a faccia in su e si sedette a cavalcioni sul triclino nel punto in cui le gambe dell’Omega erano socchiuse.  
“Voi Omega non siete propriamente ‘uomini’” disse il principe.  
< Cosa intende? > pensò l’Omega, rabbrividendo.  
Il principe premette sopra il bassoventre dell’altro, esattamente a una mano di distanza dall’ombelico, in modo perfettamente verticale, successivamente premette a sinistra, sopra il coccige e ripeté la stessa cosa a destra.  
L’Omega sgranò gli occhi, aprì completamente le gambe, mentre i suoi capezzoli iniziavano a gocciolare latte, divenne umido e alzò il bacino, venne tra gli ansiti ed iniziò ad alzare e abbassare i glutei.  
“Cucciolo… cucciolo… cucciolo…” supplicò.  
Il principe si leccò le labbra e ghignò, accarezzandogli la morbida coda da lupo e fece una bassa risata.  
“Vedi, ora vogliamo la stessa cosa” sussurrò. Lo penetrò, l’altro gli andava incontro con forsennati movimenti del bacino, uggiolava di piacere, continuando a ripetere la stessa richiesta.  
Il principe gli afferrò i fianchi, conficcandogli le unghie a sangue nella pelle, entrando sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, nel corpo dell’altro si alzò una membrana che permise al membro del principe di entrare in un alveolo interno, dove vi erano dei piccoli ovuli.  
Il principe chiuse gli occhi, spalancò le ali da pipistrello e venne, invadendo di sperma l’Omega che ululò di piacere. Smise di ripetere la parola, mentre il ventre gli si gonfiava assumendo la forma di un uovo e i capezzoli iniziavano a spruzzare schizzi di quantità sempre maggiore di latte.  
Il principe, sporco di sudore e latte, scivolò fuori da lui, le gambe gocciolanti di sperma, si allontanò dall’Omega e si alzò in piedi.  
“Desidero un erede alla mia altezza” sussurrò. Si morse a sangue la mano e con il liquido vermiglio scrisse dei simboli sul ventre rigonfio dell’Omega. Quest’ultimo ululò di dolore, mentre con un bagliore rossastro compariva un neonato avvolto da ali nere, l’Alpha lo fece attaccare al capezzolo dell’Omega e rise sentendo che il piccolo aveva iniziato a succhiare.  
L’Omega si dibatteva, gemendo di piacere, continuando ad avere le gambe aperte, i glutei gli tremavano.  
“Mio tenero cucciolo. Crescerai sano e forte con una velocità elevata, ma raggiunti i sedici anni inizierai ad invecchiare in modo normale. Sarai il mio degno erede… e farai in modo che la ‘mamma’ rimanga eternamente offerta con questa ‘particolare’ esperienza” sussurrò il principe. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, facendo dei versetti con gli ultrasuoni.


End file.
